Mother's Love
by zuljoules
Summary: Sanji reflected his mother's love through his wife giving birth of their twin children. For SanNami Week Day 2, prompt: Mother.


**Drabble for SanNami Week Day 2, prompt: Mother. HBD Sanji, sorry it was late. Other related stories about SanNami being parents will be written by namibean. Also thanks to Elixir J. Crow for the illustration of this drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece belong to GODacchi**

* * *

Eating disorder.

Worrying her safety is part of the past as they still had a lot of enemies. But worrying her health made Sanji no less panic. Not as severe as they ever had to look for a doctor in Drum Island. It was just… Nami often lost appetite. What she ate always wanted to be vomit. And even if she did, there's just a several menu that's all she could eat. As a chef, Sanji had to be tactical because of course he hated a waste food remains leftover.

Milk is substituted with low-fat cheese, cottage cheese, or yogurt. Milk can also be inserted in sauces, soups, oatmeal, or pancakes.

Vegetables is substituted with beta-carotene fruits and Nami had no problem chewing it.

The meat is substituted by nuts. Or just hiding beef or chicken in a sauce or soup.

But alas, it was him who must meet her wishes–if her stomach can only accept fruit in full day, then be it that way. It doesn't mean he was unhappy, since day one he was even willing to be her "slave". But when it comes to food, he hoped Nami listen more to his advice. All nutrients and calories should be eaten in order to meet daily needs and he is the one holding it.

 _Did you suffer like this, mother?_

The question was not asked referring to the time when his mother never got out of the hospital treatment in which the patient difficulty eating. That question is addressed on curiosity, if by giving birth of four Vinsmoke sons with their condition having genes mutated since in the womb already made her suffer, then how about the previous state? What was the state before drinking the liquid drug that made her body weakened slowly? What if she conceived and gave birth to four of them under normal circumstances without their father ambition, was she supposed to not suffer?

Doesn't seem like that.

First trimester, those days seem the toughest period of the pregnancy. Sanji experienced it by seeing Nami–his nakama now his wife–struggling against all the nausea that often attack her and it's not just comin' in the morning. Initially, Sanji hoped his lovingly dishes that could become a kind of medicine because his mother ate it so happily also worked for Nami-san. And Nami herself understood, that she tried to appreciate her husband's dish by eating it. She never doubted the quality of taste anyway, she always loves it. But her body was not willing to compromise when she was forced to run to the toilet after swallowing up 3 tablespoons of meal. Sanji did not want to force her. He gently asks her to keep eating in small portions for the sake of their baby. And of course, she tried to do because the nausea even more intensified when the stomach is empty.

The phrase "for the sake of their baby", was reinforcing.

And it's not all about food. Nami also sometimes complained of headaches due to the changes in her metabolism. She also frequently did urination due to the size of the uterus pressing her urethra. Difficulty breathing was also felt because the fetus breathed out more carbon dioxide–and Sanji had never smoked indoor anymore by the way. She also lost weight when in fact she carried two entities. And don't forget, her emotions went up and down–unstable. If you've ever gotten her rage when you're still sailing with the Straw Hat Pirates; nah, that was just a cinch than this one, and fortunately Sanji have gotten use to it..

 _How hard you struggled to bear us all, mother._

So he knelt down, along with her abdominal swelling, hug and pat his ear to her belly. The toughest days has passed since her appetite back to normal, even been doubled for feeding the fetus in the womb as well. What is sexiness, if in his eyes Nami-san with a bulge belly is still the most beautiful woman in the world.

 **"You hear that, Nami-san? Looks like he kicked. You not in pain, right?"**

Smiling, Nami shook her head and joked that it sounded like the child they had inherited the father talent. However, Sanji denied. Not the slightest thought ever crossing his mind that he wants children who are born strong or being said to inherit his talent. His child will be born like anything, boy or girl, he will not be disappointed.

 **"Well, he just wants to hurry to see the world. Right, son?"**

And the due day finally came.

Sanji was even more frantic while driving her all the way to the delivery room (which although the doctor isn't human but he's even more reliable). In shark teeth, Nami beat him to calm down. Seeing her great pain in contraction, he was powerless, he never could bear to imagine Nami get injured (and because he will soon be sped protect her). So what he could do just to sit by her side and hold her hand (though the face got a hundred love punches in advance). That's when he saw the figure of a very strong woman, maybe the strength exceeds men. Suddenly he was amazed and understood, perhaps this is why there've been a rules since the age of dinosaurs why men should not be harsh to ladies–could you just bear the pain like her?

The tension ended when a baby's cry sounded. Not just one, but two. Their child was apparently born twins, male and female. He then had their tiny bodies still covered in blood as they're washed by female mink deer nurse, but it didn't stay long because Nami asked them to be laid beside her. And he saw immeasurable happiness radiated from the expression of the woman he loves.

That's when he cried.

How his mother's feelings when he and his brothers were immediately taken away by their father for the sake of further research? And he also blamed himself for being the caused of her death. But during the nine months, he had witnessed the fight and the sacrifice of mother's love through his wife.

In twenty-five years of his life, only this time he was very grateful to have been born and loved. And he will make the children also feel how much they are loved without being forced to become great right away, they will be great by themelves later.

 **"Ichigo and Natsumi. That's the name of them. Do you agree, Nami-san?"**

FIN

* * *

 **Trivia:** The twins' names came about from wanting to keep Japanese names like Sanji and Nami. Ichigo came from a Japanese fan theory. It means "strawberry" but more importantly derives from mathematics: 3 (san) +2 (ji) +7 (na) +3 (mi) = 1 (ichi) 5 (go). Natsumi (723) came from both of us because we wanted there to be a boy and a girl.


End file.
